


Comfort Crowd

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, Insecurity, M/M, Phobias, Secret Crush, drama club, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-19 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: Liam knew from the beginning that he would like Theo.Five times people think they're dating, and the one time they don't have to deny it





	Comfort Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd, so I just want to apologize for that...but I hope you enjoy :)

Theo has his head resting on his shoulder. Liam can feel the smile against the sleeve of his own black sweater and smell the hair product that Theo swears by, and as they sit in their high school auditorium after school for their rehearsal, Liam couldn't be happier. They're listening to one of their classmates sing in front of everyone, the sounds of a love song reverberating through the air, and Theo asks him, "Are you okay? You seem sad."

"No, I'm fine," Liam assures with a smile, hoping and praying that Theo won't move the arm that is thrown across the seat he's sitting in. He doesn't. His fingers brush Liam's back and Liam vaguely remembers the time a few hours ago when Theo was in this same position, telling him his hair smelled good, and he smiles again, this time to himself.

He's lucky to have Theo in his life. Liam had found out about a week prior that they could have talked for hours, completely absorbed in each other and the conversation, and it never got boring. Nothing had really changed from that day, and Liam was convinced that spending time with him would never get old.

He notices Theo looking at the side of his face as he does so often, and is almost afraid to meet his eyes like he knows he will. Theo's eyes are the type of green that he can tell from across the room if he's looking at him, and it sends a shiver up his spine and a fluttering in his stomach no matter what proximity they're in. Still, he turns his head just a little bit and the corners of Theo's lips turn up in a smile, arguably one of the best sights Liam has seen all day. Theo looks like he's about to say something when one of the lowerclassmen from a row above them speaks up. 

"Are you two dating?" 

They both look up at her in surprise, and Theo's arm twitches until it moves off the back of Liam's chair. Liam wishes that the surprised, sort of open-mouthed look Theo wears would be for a different reason. "Oh, uh, no," Theo laughs it off.

Because of course they're not. Just because they sit close to each other in class and always seek each other out when it's time for partnered activities, it doesn't mean they're together. The heads on shoulders mean nothing, and neither do the stretches of eye contact or shoulder rubs for support. It doesn't matter how close to each other they look; Liam knows it won't happen, and it's time that the others do too.

__

Liam has never met someone quite like Theo before. He can be insensitive and dark with his humor, but can turn right back around and know what he said was wrong and that he didn't actually believe what he said. Theo can pull off the jokes about insecurity and depression, because Liam can tell that he has a hint of it himself, and Liam never doubts that he's only kidding. He's not like the guys who brush off issues because they don't want to talk about it, and even if Theo copes with humor, he doesn't use it against others.

At first, Liam was scared to mention to him what he was thinking, but then the girl they were in a group with in class went to the nurse, sick to her stomach, and it was all over. Liam puts his head in his arms on the desk and sighs, his knee already starting to bounce under the desk. Theo pauses what he was writing about the French revolution, and Liam could imagine the eyebrow he raised at him. "You okay?" He asks again, since Theo always seems to be concerned for him. 

"Yeah," Liam says weakly, a whisper, but he's lying. Theo doesn't keep writing; he always seems to know when Liam is lying. Liam picks his head up off the desk. "It's just...I have a thing about sick people. A phobia."

"Oh," Theo says, looking surprised, since Liam had hidden it for weeks and probably appeared fine. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Liam can't help but smile at him, since that wasn't at all what he expected out of the guy he had met only a few weeks ago. He had lifelong friends who didn't treat his phobias with respect or care like he did just by asking a question, and it feels good to know that Theo is in his corner even when some of his own family isn't. "I mean, um, yeah. I'm just the dumbass who forgot to bring hand sanitizer. I _always_ do that, I don't know why I didn't." 

At that, Theo straightens up in his seat and looks around the room. "There has to be some somewhere. Oh, there!" He says triumphantly, and Liam follows to where his finger is pointing to a table near the door. Liam sighs with relief.

Theo doesn't judge him when he goes up to get some, and doesn't laugh at him when Liam seems uncomfortable the rest of the period. He just keeps an eye on him and makes sure that the girl who felt sick didn't get too close to him, acting like a blocker for the remainder of that period. At one point, he rubbed his back, and that's when the sick girl grinned at them. "Are you guys a thing?"

Liam feels like he's covered in that infected, vulnerable layer again and it makes him want to crawl back into the hallway as both of them freeze. "No," Theo says, because Liam can never bring himself to. It hurts all the same, anyway. "We're just friends."

If the phobia wouldn't get in the way of his relationships, the anxiety would. He's got issues, and even if Theo was willing to help him with them, he knew he wouldn't be good enough for him. He wasn't nearly as popular or smooth or hot enough to date someone like him, so no matter how often people ask, the answer will always be the same. 

Liam isn't sure why anyone would even consider that they were dating. Theo obviously wouldn't.

__

Obviously, Liam loves being friends with Theo. He was for sure one of his favorite people no matter how he was feeling about him, and it had been one of his main priorities to become friends with the seemingly perfect guy from the minute they met. It was no secret that Liam was also a little desperate for his attention even before he started seeing him differently. It was enough that Theo paid attention to him even a little bit, but Liam was lucky. Sometimes, he got the most undivided and intense attention that most out of the many that Liam knew didn't. 

Liam still remembers the Friday afternoon that Theo said while they were talking just to each other, _"This has honestly been the best part of my day,"_ laying on the floor of the drama room and looking into his eyes like Liam was something special. It made his stomach erupt into butterflies and his heartbeat kick up faster, and Theo put his head on his shoulder like he always did, and his feelings were set in stone.

Liam went home that day wondering if something could ever happen between them, because suddenly, friendship wasn't enough. He knew from the beginning that Theo was going to end up being someone he'd want, but he hadn't expected it to all hit him at once like it did then. he wanted then and from then on to be held and loved and kissed, and he woke up on Saturday morning after a dream that Theo had asked him to the homecoming dance.

He could get his own heart racing just from drifting thoughts of those eyes and the things Theo said, and the feeling of his arms around him, so he came in on Monday hoping it could be the same.

He walks into the drama classroom confidently yet anxiously, waiting for Theo to arrive and talking to one of his friends about him until he does. As soon as Theo walks into the room, Liam waits until he puts his bag down and then goes up to him with a smile, meeting both Theo and one of their mutual friends, Allison.

"Hey," He says, sounding a little tired, and besides the anxious and abnormal feeling in his gut Liam always got, that should have been the first sign that something was going to go wrong. "I've got 'sponsibilities now."

By the way Theo says it, Liam assumes he's talking about a math test or babysitting a little cousin, so he isn't expecting it when Allison says matter-of-factly, "He got a girlfriend." He feels the smile sliding off his face until it's pained and barely there, definitely too apparent to hide.

Her name is Cora and she goes to a school an hour and a half away, and from the looks of it, Theo is really into her. They got together on Saturday while Liam was still thinking about Theo, and Liam understands why he likes her; she's adorable and spunky, the things Liam wishes he could be for him. 

For the next two days after that, Theo doesn't talk to him much, probably sensing how uncomfortable Liam was about the whole thing. Liam goes over all the reasons a million times a day; He likes you, he just didn't know you felt the same way, he wouldn't have treated you like that for nothing. He probably just knew her for longer. You read all of this wrong, you idiot.

Liam had pulled away too, so much that it hurt both of them, but now they were back. Things were still a bit strained between them when Liam wished they didn't have to be, but they were friends, and that was good. Theo brought up his girlfriend and they talked about her like normal, and they eventually got closer again, but not like they used to be.

But at least they hang out and still act close and nice, and Liam still regards him as one of his favorite people in the entire school. He's willing to wait for Theo if he and Cora ever end up breaking it off, since he still manages to hold out hope, even if it could end up bad in the end. 

Weeks pass, and Cora comes up less and less. The guys and girls at their lunch table talk about the people they're dating, and Liam even brings up an idle crush on a guy who isn't Theo to them, but Theo stays silent and plays games on his phone instead. They do romantic scenes in drama club and he isn't as into them as he usually is. At one point, Liam even decides to ask him how she's doing, but they haven't seen each other in four months, so he has to shrug it off. He says things like "relationships are stressful" daily and looks at his phone like he's disappointed he got a new notification.

They're sitting in the auditorium and one of their classmates has just finished a campaign speech for her class presidency when Theo takes out his earbud and looks at Liam. It's then that the shorter of the two notices how sad he looks. "I think I'm going to break up with Cora," He says quietly but all at once, and Liam can't tell if the look in his eyes is asking for help or reassurance.

"Oh," is all he can say, and Theo's eyes drop to his own lap. "Why?"

"Long-distance is too hard," He says, but Liam knows that isn't it. "And I...I think I like someone else, anyway."

"Oh."

Liam wonders who the someone else might be, if he or she is like Cora in the same ways or entirely different, but he manages to push it aside as Theo looks so conflicted with himself. Liam takes the jump and lays his head on Theo's shoulder for the first time, the only bit of comfort he knows how to give, and Theo leans right into it. Liam can smell his aftershave and the hair product, and he lets himself shut his eyes.

They talk about who they're going to vote for in the election that doesn't matter sleepily, and Liam is silently glad that they have another twenty minutes together like this, in the loud auditorium, just with each other.

Liam doesn't hear it when it happens, but Theo picks his head up off of his and Liam looks at him questioningly. "Someone just said 'your relationship blows.'"

It's too loud in there, so Liam tilts his head to the side, and Theo leans in closer to tell him again. "Someone said 'your relationship blows,' talking about us, when my head was on yours.'" Liam follows his eyes down to the person now four rows in front of them, talking to her friends and leaning over the railing. Neither of them know her, but there's hurt in both of their eyes and Liam isn't sure why. 

Liam wonders a lot of things after that, like how many people really think that they're together and if Theo knew. Why did their relationship supposedly suck, and why was Theo seemingly so hurt by the prospect? Because their hypothetical relationship is being tested, or because the idea of being with him as more than a friend is too much to accept?

And they both know she wasn't talking about Theo and Cora.

They sit apart after that, only their knees touching until the dismissal bell rang.

Evidently, their rumored relationship wasn't strong enough. If it was real? Liam guessed he'd never know.

__

"I need two volunteers," their drama teacher says. They're sitting right next to each other, as always, somehow uninterrupted by Allison or any of the others. The class that mainly focused on acting and improv had been doing improv games the entire period, and they were both tired and uninterested. 

Theo picks his head up off Liam's shoulder when he feels Liam raise his other arm up, and his goes up as well. Excited, the teacher picks them, since they hadn't been the most lively that day compared to the others. Liam watches as Theo gets a line he has to start with, and for a second, he worries. He trusts Theo not to screw him up on purpose during a scene, but they've never done something unscripted together before, and Liam tends to spiral when he doesn't know what to say.

They're two of the four boys, so they share an amused look when they notice most of the girls, excluding Allison, looking at them with wide eyes and waiting on the edges of their seats. Theo takes a deep breath, looks at Liam for confirmation that they're both ready to start, and begins. 

"My chest hurts," Is what he says, and Liam flounders for a second. Just like it is offstage, Liam's first instinct is to go to him, and that's what he does. Theo is completely smooth as Liam's hands frame his shoulders, covered by his army-green jacket.

"What do you mean? In what way?" Liam asks, putting on a concerned voice and trying to remember he needs to be in the moment. Theo mocks a groan and holds one of his hands to his ribs, then his heart, and shakes Liam off. Luckily, the shorter manages not to jump to conclusions.

They work great together, the chemistry in front of an audience undeniable no matter what they're doing. It's just a byproduct of having a close relationship, one that makes sure that they're believable and in sync. Nobody is trying to sneak looks at their phones or whispering to their friends, they're actually paying attention to the performance.

Even Liam is a little surprised when Theo takes the opportunity of an attentive crowd to drop to the floor, knees buckling under him like it's completely natural. It was one of Liam's moves that he taught him, falling to the ground heavily and without hesitation, but Liam is too caught up in the scene to feel much gratification. Instead, he falls right down next to him and pretends to watch Theo die.

He's mourning the loss of his dear friend prematurely, and even if it wouldn't happen for friends, his instinct takes over again and he puts one of his hands under Theo's head to keep it off the ground. Theo is so good it's a little scary, and Liam wouldn't forget the way his green eyes appeared to glaze over.

Theo does die and the scene ends, but not before Theo reaches up with his limp arm and brushes his fingers across Liam's bottom lip. Liam knows as he widens his eyes that he's just taken the scene from friendship to something else, and according to the hush before applause, their classmates do too. 

Theo stands up with a smile and Liam gets up dizzily, both looking pretty pleased with themselves as they see everyone's varying reactions. "Oh God, get a room!" Their teacher squeals with a wide grin, clapping her hands together. "You two are the cutest."

A few people agree, and it just goes to show that people _do_ think they're a thing. "Oh, we're not..." Theo trails, not needing to finish to get his point across. "We're just friends."

"Oh. Well, friendship between actors is important," She says, waving them off. Liam's smile fades a little, but he knows it's true.

Friendship _is_ important, and it's not something that came to Liam all that easily. Good friends for him were rare, most of them being the type to stick around until three PM and then leave, so he keeps ones like Theo and Allison and Mason close to his chest. It's just another reason why Liam doesn't say anything about how he feels about Theo to his face, or even hint at it at all anymore, because he can't bear the thought of screwing what they have up.

So even if it hurts, even if seemingly the entire junior class backed it (with the exception of a few), Liam kept it quiet. He supposed he was lucky enough to have Theo as a friend, after all, even if that was all he'd ever be.

__

"I could stare at this ceiling forever," Liam admits one day, and it's just like that Friday that made him realize how deep in he was in his feelings for Theo. They're laying down on the stage, their bodies on different sides, but heads close enough that their hair brushes together, looking up at the complicated unlit lights. In just a few weeks, they'll be up performing in front of parents and friends in the fall play, and Liam can't wait to go on with him.

That was why they were there in the first place. Tech week was next week, where they'd be staying at school until ten o'clock at night, but rehearsals were still running late and they were still there at five. Everyone else had rides, but Theo's mom had forgotten to pick them up and Liam's car battery died the day before, so while the others were gone, they were stuck. At least he was stuck with the one person he never grew tired of.

"Me too," Theo breathes, his eyes closed and one earbud quietly playing Elton John's _Tiny Dancer _as it sits on the floor. It's one of those songs that Liam would have never considered liking before Theo came and attached importance to it, but now, he was shutting his eyes alongside him and mouthing the words. "I love this place."

"Yeah," Liam says, but pauses.

The pause is long, but neither of them mind. Theo is the type of guy you can sit and be completely quiet with without it being awkward at all, and the same goes for how close they were. Liam just takes him in for a second, all cute lips and long eyelashes on closed eyelids, before he speaks again. "I'm nervous."

Theo's eyes open, but Liam isn't at all afraid that he's said the wrong thing. "You are?" Theo asks, raising an eyebrow. "I...wouldn't have expected that." He takes a deep breath. "...Me too."

"Really? Isn't this like, your thirteenth show?" Liam asks seriously, propping himself up on one elbow to look at Theo more carefully. 

"Yeah, but it's just...I don't know. The rush, the anxiety, I guess, never goes away, though. Some actors can go up onstage and put it all out there so easily, but it's just not in my nature." The playlist switches to another song that Liam can barely hear over the beating of his own heart.

He knows how Theo talks to people, and this isn't it. He doesn't let vulnerability show, and Liam holds that fact close to his heart when it happens, because Theo trusts him. It makes Liam want to tell Theo all of his secrets, and on some level, he does. He's one of the three at their school of thousands that knows about his anxiety, or that he's afraid of scary movies, and one of the only people who have ever seen him cry. It's just something they have, like the dam is broken on days like this, when rides come late and there's nothing around them to stop it.

"You always do so good," Liam says quietly, and one side of Theo's mouth turns up in a shy smile that he's seen twice before. "I...honestly, I admire you for it."

Theo blinks at him, stunned, but can't manage to say anything in response. Liam lays down again, but this time, it's closer, and their heads are touching lightly and they breathe in together.

That's just how it is with them. When there's nothing to say, they don't have to force it, and when there is, it comes out on its own eventually. Liam just wonders how long it will take until he can't hold it back anymore if Theo already doesn't know.

It reminds him of just an hour ago when Theo walked away backstage to screw around with the lights, and Liam laughed as he set them to disco and waved at him from the AV booth. Theo bobbed his head, pretending to dance, and Liam grinned, not noticing one of the seniors coming to stand next to him. "I wish I had what you two do," He said, almost a sigh, looking from Theo to Liam dreamily. Liam was stunned, to say the least, and the grin faltered for a second. "You guys are lucky to have each other."

"We're, um," Liam started, swallowing. He's never been the one to deny it before, but he knew that if Theo found out that he didn't, it would make things far too awkward. "We're actually...not...together," He said awkwardly, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. The boy, who Liam knows as Alex, looked surprised and raised his eyebrows.

"You're not? Wow," He said, blowing air out through his mouth. "I wouldn't have thought. You guys are honestly more convincing than a lot of the real couples around here, by that standard."

In that moment, Liam felt a sick feeling rise in his stomach, and it wasn't even nervousness from rehearsal. "Yeah," He agreed in a whisper. Alex looked at him knowingly, his expression morphing into sympathy.

"Hey," He said, putting a hand on Liam's shoulder, the one away from Theo's view. "You guys have a connection. You have chemistry, and whatever you're thinking about him...you're not delusional." Liam's eyes widened, fear evident, and Alex gave him a little smile. "He likes you too. We all can see it."

Liam's head is still spinning thinking about it, and he glances over to Theo again. "We've got a good connection, you know," He says before he can stop it, and Theo's eyes open with a little bit of surprise. Liam bites the inside of his mouth.

There's a little chuckle before Theo says "Yeah, we do," and next thing he knows, Theo's mom has pulled into the parking lot and they have to leave. They walk past the piano together as they go down the stairs of the stage, fingers brushing, and Liam is more confused than he's ever been.

Of course, he isn't going to take what Alex said to heart. Maybe he's smart, but was he supposed to trust him with his knowledge of Theo's feelings? Liam can hardly tell what Theo is going to say on an hourly basis, and he knows him better than anyone.

Bitterness creeps up his throat and into his chest, but he bites it down as he greets Theo's mother.

He wonders idly if Mrs. Raeken would be more or less welcoming of him if she knew what he felt for her son, but staring out the window and staying silent becomes more important to focus on.

Tech week starts in three days.

__

By the third night of tech week, Liam is bone-tired. It feels like he can never truly take a deep breath and catch it for more than a second before it's ripped away, and opening night looms over him along with all his other responsibilities. He's got three essays due by that following Monday and a presentation on the same, three shows to perform, and so many people counting on him, and it's taking its toll like its been the past few weeks. All he can hope is that he doesn't drop dead as soon as he's taken his final bow on closing night.

While the rest of the cast and crew are on their dinner break at eight, Liam brought his water bottle to a fold behind the blue curtains and stood there, just catching his breath. He leaned against the wall and looked into the dark blue lighting around him, letting some semblance of peace wash over him. For once, he doesn't feel guilty about stepping away to the back room; he needs this, and he's not going to let anyone else deny him that.

He can still hear the other teenagers chattering as they sit on the stage with their plates of pizza, but he for once doesn't let it get into his head. Normally at this time of night, he's ready to go home and sleep all the stress of the day off, but something about this one was peaceful. Even if he'd spent fifteen hours at school already, he didn't feel like he needed to leave right that second, not like he usually did.

His eyes opened at the sound of the curtain rippling, and he smiles. He had just been thinking that the only thing that could make this little moment away better was Theo, and there he was, the sound of his white converse on the floor strangely inviting. "Hey," Theo says, taking the place next to him, automatically close, so that their shoulders are touching. Liam can already tell by their setting that this isn't going to be an idle conversation like they have at lunch, and he gears up for it. "Got tired of people. Hope you don't mind."

Liam shakes his head and quirks one side of his mouth up. "Nah. I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"Really?" Theo all of the sudden seems alarmed, and Liam raises an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Uh, nothing," Liam says, confused. "Just...in general."

"Oh," Theo replies. He hooks his thumbs into the pockets of his black jeans, a move that never fails to get Liam's attention. 

"Did you-" Liam tries.

"I just-"

They both laugh a little, Theo's more nervous than him, and for the first time, Liam realizes that this isn't a comfortable silence. Theo's rubbing the back of his neck and he straightens out the grey beanie that sits atop his head, something he only does when he's thinking about something. Liam isn't sure how to approach this, looking at the opposite wall and chewing on one side of his mouth, but all he knows is that there's a weird feeling in his gut. "Did you want to talk about something?" Liam asks, trying to keep his voice level and with the appropriate level of curiosity, succeeding. 

Theo's lips part and he looks away from Liam, his eyes instead resting on one of the bright blue lights. "I...um..." He tries, and Liam watches as he shuffles on his feet. "I don't know?"

"You don't know?"

Theo laughs self-deprecatingly, and he fixes the knit hat on his head again. Little strands of hair peek out of it, and Liam wants to brush them off his face. "I guess I just...I've just been thinking."

"Wow, really?" Liam says and cringes when Theo doesn't react. "That...must be...hard..."

"People talk about me a lot, you know? I know a lot of people and I don't try and hide things, but honestly, it gets tiring sometimes." At first, Liam thinks that he knows about all the times he's talked about Theo to his friends, but he goes on. "And then you get dragged into it, because people can't keep themselves out of my business."

"Tired of people, yeah..." Liam agrees nervously, wondering where he's going. This is somehow worse than the charged silence. "W-what do they say about me?"

"You know. That we're together, or that we'd be perfect for each other." Liam feels his heart drop into the pit of his stomach and he suddenly can't breathe. One more word in the wrong direction and his heart might break, and it's too much to handle all the sudden. "At first, I just tuned it out, but..." 

Theo looks at him, finally meeting his eyes, and Liam realizes then how wide his own are. He scarcely blinks as Theo takes a deep breath and offers him a scared smile. "It's weird, but I...I can't stop thinking about what they say about us."

"What are you thinking?" Liam breathes, needing to know. Theo's eyes mist over and he looks at him more seriously, like it's going to hurt with what he says next. Liam knows he isn't prepared for it. 

"I'm thinking that I'm an idiot," Theo replies a little shakily and with another laugh, shoving both his hands fully into his pockets. "I'm thinking that I shouldn't have ignored them for so long, and that I should have looked at myself for answers instead and asked myself why I completely ignored it all." Theo swallows. "I...I should've noticed the way I looked at you, and known that I think about you way too much for it to be normal, and I-" Theo's voice cracks, the softness never broken. When he looks at Liam again, those green eyes tinted blue by the light are shiny and fearful. "I always knew that you and I had something different, but I never thought it would be this."

Liam is silent for a second, completely blank. He doesn't know how to breathe anymore, much less respond, and he can hear his blood rushing in his ears. "Theo..."

"I know how you are," Theo whispers, and Liam realizes with a start that he's stepping closer. "And I don't know how to convince you that I'm serious when I say that...that I _like_ you, Liam." Theo bites his own lip lightly. "And if you don't feel the same way, we can pretend that this never happened, and I can walk away. But if you do..."

There's nothing for a solid ten seconds, and Theo's expression of hope slowly falls. He nods, straightens the bracelet on his wrist, and looks away. "Okay."

Before he can walk away, Liam reaches out to grab at the bracelet, his fingers looping through the leather cord and making Theo stay. "Wait, I-" Liam starts, but his voice fails him. He wonders if Theo's heart is beating as bad as his now, and his mouth slowly closes. He hopes that the look in his eyes is enough to convince him.

Luckily, it is, because Theo comes slowly closer towards him. Liam manages not to jump as a warm hand is placed on his neck, Theo's thumb brushing his jaw. "I like you too," He breathes, and Theo gasps lightly. Liam has never seen him so beautiful before, the blue lights reflecting in his eyes and accenting all of the sharp and soft edges of his features, but it's made all the more better by how close he is.

He's imagined this moment for hours, days, weeks, and yet, he still can't stop his heart from flipping around like it has no idea what to do. He glances down at Theo's lips, slightly parted and waiting for the invitation, and he bites down on his tongue harshly.

"You look terrified," Theo says honestly, and Liam can't bring himself to laugh like he normally does. He knows he's shaking, and he doesn't know any of what he's supposed to do. He hasn't even had a mint. What if he was such a bad kisser that he changed his mind? There was so much banking on this, he couldn't screw it up...

"I've never..." Liam whispers, his eyes closing on their own when Theo smiles.

"It's okay," Theo assures, leaning in. "It's okay."

The last thing Liam knows before his body is being lifted off the floor is Theo coming in slowly, brushing a piece of hair out of his face before he kisses him. Compared to other kisses Theo has probably had, it's tame, a press of lips together that barely moves, but to Liam, it's perfect. It makes everything around him slow down and his body become boneless, like it's everything he ever could have asked for all at once. He doesn't notice when his own hands come up to grip Theo's shoulders and rest on his neck, or Theo's other arm going around his waist, just the feeling of his lips on his, and how overwhelming it is in the best way. 

It ends all too soon, and Liam is left weak. He's glad Theo is still holding him, because he would surely spill onto the floor like a tipped glass if he wasn't. Since he doesn't know what to say after being kissed, he lets Theo. "Was that..." Theo started, but had to breathe again. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." It's all it takes for Theo to pull him back in, this time a little faster, but making sure that Liam is comfortable and fine while he does.

Their fingers lace together mid-kiss and Liam knows that he's never felt anything better than this. It kicks in that this is real and not just a part of his wildest dreams, and it makes him want to cling on and never let go. 

Theo doesn't mind when he does. In fact, when Liam holds onto his arm tightly as they start to walk back out onstage, all he does is grip his hand and and smile.

For awhile, it's the same. Nobody looks at them twice when they sit down next to each other onstage, or when they absolutely kill it in their scenes together in all three shows. It's not until a week afterwards when a new transfer student asks if they're together and Theo says something different.

"Yes," Theo says confidently, head held high as he reached for Liam's hand. "We are."

They ignore the craziness that goes on in the classroom after Theo kisses the back of his hand, because Liam is too caught up in him and only him.

He knows he will be for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This one hit a little close for me because Liam's feelings are my own, and so are some of his actions. The things about laying side-by-side, heads on shoulders, being comforted with a phobia, and the 'Your relationship blows' line are all things that have happened to me. The kiss and the one-on-one scene didn't. So...I guess this can be considered a vent.  
I'll keep you updated on this one if anything changes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :) I'd also love to see what you guys think of this one especially, since they're, you know, real life events LMAO. Love you <3


End file.
